1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to archery equipment. More particularly, the present invention concerns apparatus for facilitating the re-stringing of bows. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns devices for facilitating the re-stringing of split limb bows.
2. Prior Art
Split limb bows are well-known archery devices which incorporate a cable and pulley system. The pulleys are mounted, in opposed or spaced apart relationship, onto the opposed limbs of the bow and are used to facilitate the drawing of an arrow. The cable is "strung" around the pulleys. The pulleys are mounted in slots or splits formed in the free end of each limb of the bow. The bows which employ this type of system are compound bows, and are called split limb bows because of these splits.
Oftentimes, and as is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, it is necessary to re-string the bow. This is a cumbersome job because of the tension ordinarily exerted against the cable or string by the inherent resiliency of the bow. In order to re-string such a bow it is necessary to compress the limbs toward each other so that the pulleys can be removed. Maintaining the compression to enable this change is a difficult task, especially in an open field environment.
Heretofore, the prior art has proposed certain devices for facilitating the re-stringing. One such prior art device is illustrated in FIG. 1 hereof. According to FIG. 1 there is provided a device 10' which includes a pair of spaced apart handles 12' which are insertable into the opposed openings or splits in the bow limbs and are engageable therewith. First and second adjustable cords 18' extend from each handle and are mounted to a medial lever 20'. In order to adjust the length of the cords to accommodate various bow sizes a setting block 22' is associated with one of the cords. The cord extends through and is looped around the block to form a substantially closed loop arrangement. To lengthen or shorten the loop the setting block is moved axially, as required. When the proper length of cord is achieved a set screw 24' locks the block in position against the cord so that it cannot move. Then, the medial lever is rotated to a position parallel to the cords. Rotation of the lever causes compression of the limb arms. A lock ring 26' is, then, engaged with the medial lever to hold it in position. Rotation of the lever, as noted, causes compression of the limbs to facilitate the de-mounting of the cables and, therefore, the re-stringing.
An inherent drawback in this prior art device is in the adjustability of the length. As noted, a closed looped cord is employed in order to adjust the span or length of the device. Because of the strength of the cord, and whatever inherent rigidity it has, this adjustment process is difficult and cumbersome.
As will subsequently be detailed, the present invention seeks to improve upon this prior art device by improving upon the ability to adjust the length of the cord.